The Marauders
by Cho Chang5
Summary: James lily hate love fic sirius and Lupin are here a lot Peter comes in later Other chaps will come if you don't be mean to me.


Sirius was sitting on a Seat in the compartment of THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS and waiting for his best friend James to arrive here. Looking out the window he saw boys and girl of all ages but not James. I hope he didn't miss Forget that the train was leaving today thought Sirius. Not 5 seconds after Sirius thought that James just appeared and yelled BOO!!!!!!!!!! Sirius was scared out of his wits. All he said was how did you do that? That is for me to know and for you to find out. James said with a grin. After that James and Sirius were thinking up jokes to play on the girls at Hogwarts. While they were perfecting their hair lose blue scalp trick. When a witch with a food cart came in. Boys would you like some candy. Ok said Sirius with an evil grin. He walked up and coughed on the lady. After that she lose all her hair and didn't know Sirius bought some of everything and had to hold back a laugh as her scalp turned blue. As she left their compartment James yelled "nice hair due." As she felt her hair she felt nothing and screamed. James and Sirius were laughing when a voice said though loud speakers we will be arriving at Hogwarts a 10 minutes please change into your robes and leave your trucks on the train they will be brought to the dorm separately. As they left their compartment they passed a short fat boy talking to Malfoy. When they walked out side a huge man waved his hand yelling First years this way. They ran over and sat in a boat that was already occupied by none other than Malfoy and the short fat boy they had passed leaving the train. "Hello Potter how are you today." "Good McFly and how are you." Sirius was holding his breath trying not to laugh." Shut up Potter or I'LL make you. Only Sirius and James talked after that. When the huge man knocked on the door a young lady with hair in a tight bun opened it and told the students to follow her. They were lead into a small room where the lady who introduced her self as Professor Mcgonagle lady. After that she lose all her hair and didn't know Sirius bought some of everything and had to hold back a laugh as her scalp turned blue. As she left their compartment James yelled "nice hair due." As she felt her hair she felt nothing and screamed. James and Sirius were laughing when a voice said though loud speakers we will be arriving at Hogwarts a 10 minutes please change into your robes and leave your trucks on the train they will be brought to the dorm separately. As they left their compartment they passed a short fat boy talking to Malfoy. When they walked out side a huge man waved his hand yelling First years this way. They ran over and sat in a boat that was already occupied by none other than Malfoy and the short fat boy they had passed leaving the train. "Hello Potter how are you today." "Good McFly and how are you." Sirius was holding his breath trying not to laugh." Shut up Potter or I'LL make you. Only Sirius and James talked after that. When the huge man knocked on the door a young lady with hair in a tight bun opened it and told the students to follow her. They were lead into a small room where the lady who introduced her self as Professor Mcgongoole. She said in a severe voice "Stay here and look presentable for the sorting feast." As everyone was looking around Sirius spotted a very pretty girl with blond hair, blue eyes and very white teeth. He was staring at her until Professor mCgonnogle came in and told them it was time for the Sorting Feast. They all followed her in to a huge room where the ceiling looked like a sunny sky just like the sky out side. The professor told everyone to stand in a straight line and weight. A hat started singing about all four houses but Sirius wasn't paying attention. He was to busy staring at the girl. She was talking to……………WHAT? Malfoy. "Oh no" thought Sirius because the hat had finished its song and the Professor started calling names out. "Absen, Karen" She yelled after the hat had Sat on her head it yelled Ravenclaw. Sirius waited and He heard his name Black, Sirius. Sirius walked up and tried he hat on. To his surprise it stated talking to him. Brave oh yes very brave. With a lot of humor I see likes to cause trouble. I say a lot of brains smart very smart. I say GRIFFONDOR. Sirius breathed a sigh of relive. Now he weighted for James. A girl with long red hair named Lily Evens joined the Griffondor table. A very tired looking boy got sorted into Griffondor and he took a seat near Sirius and they started talking. The short fat boy passed on the train sat next to an older girl named Abrogable Figg. James was getting worried his name wasn't going to be called when he heard. "Potter, James" As he put the hat on it said, "So a good mind Smart very smart "the hat said " Brave and very noble has a sense of humor I see. Likes to play pranks. Oh not Slitherin I see don't like house. Welll if not slitherin then I say Griffondor. Sirius was cheering him on as he came to the table. "Good job James," said Sirius. One more girls came to Griffondor and then the feast began. They had everything you can imagine and more. After the feast was over everyone was lead by a prefect (Abrogable Figg in their case) to his or her common rooms. After going to their rooms James looked to see who was in there. He saw the fat boy named Peter; the tired boy who he started liking named Remus (he hadn't really liked the fat boy he was kind of shifty) of coarse Sirius After getting some clothes from their trunk they got   
Dressed and said good night. But Sirius stayed awake thinking about the pretty girl in Griffondor (not the one that was talking with Malfoy). She had pretty brown hair, dark hair, and beautiful twinkling brown eyes. Her name was Rose. After that he fell asleep. Meanwhile James was thinking about Lily. Beautiful Light red hair that was touching her lower back. Green eyes shining like emeralds and a beautiful face made her look like an angle. She was Lily Evens and he fell asleep. The ext day James woke up to find Remus sitting up in his bed. "Hi James" said Remus. " How are you today." "Good" mumbled James. How can he be so awake this early? Thought James. James and Remus got dressed and went down to the common room where they found Rachael Nauer sitting on a chair by the fire reading Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. "Hi Rachael" said Remus Lupin. As you can probity see Remus likes Rachael. When James and Remus were at breakfast Sirius woke up.   
As he was in the common room he spotted Rachael. "Oh how pretty she was almost if not as pretty as Rose. She had long golden-brown hair and sparking blue eyes," thought Sirius. As he was leaving the room Rachael said hi Sirius and gave him a little smile. Sirius was so happy as he went down stairs to the Great Hall that he almost skipped. Almost. "Watch your self Sirius he thought." As he went to the great hall James and Remus were smiling at him then James told him to come to the Entrance hall with him. When he came out Remus did the leg-locking curse on him. Then James put something over him and stuffed him in a closet. Sirius reached for his wand and it wasn't there. "Hey Sirius got your wand? Ha." he said, "Open the door he said. OK said James. He opened the door and used the lose hair scalp blue trick on him just as Sirius used it on him and Lupin. They all laughed and after that they were all friends. (After they said the counter curse and stuff. And after James got something out of the closet.) They all left when James saw Remus staring at Rose. "Do you fancy her asked James with the best straight face he could have (it wasn't very good) "No" said Remus and walked on.   
Sirius herd nothing of this because he was to busy staring at Rachael who had just walked by. This time Remus came up and said earth to Sirius, earth to Sirius. Finally Sirius came to his senses to a fit of laughter coming from James and Remus. Sirius blushed and walked on. 


End file.
